Mais c'est pas vrai!
by Asuna Kido
Summary: Avril une jeune lycéenne se retrouve bloquée dans le monde de saint seiya et ferra des rencontres plus qu'inattendues et découvrira cette chose que les gens appellent l'AMOUR. SagaxOC MûxOc envoyé moi le nom d'un chevalier avec lequel vous voulez un pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Je me réveille en sursaut m'empêtre dans mes couvertures et me casse le derrière sur le sol. MERDE je suis en retard au lycée. Je jette ma couverture et cours jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et être présentable. Je me regarde et tans pis pour le maquillage je m'habille en vitesse allé des jean bleus claire et des bottes de cowboy une ceinture en cuir et un débardeur a motif de fleurs multicolores. Je foire dans in sac des pantalons beiges troués avec un haut de la même couleur qui montre les épaules et les manches sont en dentelles marron une autre ceinture et une autre paire de botte de cowboy plus haute je prends mes cahiers et hop. J'attrape une tartine et une brique de jus. Je ferme la porte de mon appartement et je cours jusqu'au lycée. Je m'arrête de ma course un moment pour reprendre mon souffle et je me rappelle que j'ai oublié de prendre mon tome de saint seiya. Du coin de mon oeil j'aperçois un grand trou, mais personne ne semble le remarquer. Étant la grande curieuse que je suis je m'avance prudemment du trou qui semble sans font. Soudain je sens qu'on me pousse au moment ou j'allais protesté je commence à tomber dans le vide. Est-ce-que je dois réviser que j'étais terrifié et sur le point de vomir ma vie. Puis je sens un choque et s'est à ce moment que je perds conscience. Quand je me réveille je me retrouve dans une sorte de ruines grec.

"Ou est ce que je suis enfin!"

"C'est vraiment ma veine ça, je me lève en retard je me fait pousser dans un espèce de trou interdimensionnel et je me retrouve dieu c'est ou!"

Je me lève et dans un excès de colère je frappe un caillou qui sans va voler quelque mettre plus loin dans un buisson. Un grognement me viens de celui-ci.

" _Tiens je ne me rappele pas que les buissons pouvaient parler"_

J'avance de quelque pas quand quelque chose de dorée sors du dit-buissons. Je fixe le machin doré pendant un bon moment avant de prendre conscience de la personne dans le _machin_ doré qui est en fait une armure. Ok ça fait plus de sens.

"heu.. bonjours" Ma voix est vraiment hésitante mais tapis on peut pas tout avoir non?

"Comment avez-vous trouver le sanctuaire"

" **je ne l'ai pas trouver"**

"Pardon?

OH MON DIEUX C'EST SAGA DES GÉMEAUX! et mes yeux devienne ronds de surprise alors que je me rends conte de qui il est. Et quand mon au très utile cerveau finit par enregistrer ce qu'il vient de me dire ET faire une phrase à peu près correcte je réponds (je crois que ça fais au moins cinq minutes qu'il attend oups...)

" **heu bein en faite**..." Je sens les effet de chute venir... Oh mon dieux j'ai envie de vomir et la terre tourne. Je commence à vaciller et la dernière chose que je vois c'est Saga me rattraper avant que tout devienne noir.

Quand je rouvre les yeux je dois cligné plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la lumière.

"vous allé mieux" Je tourne le regard vers la ou je pense que la voix venait et j'aperçois Saga dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mes joues deviennent légèrement roses quand je me rends conte que j'étais probablement dans son temple.

" **oui merci"** son regard me fit comprendre que je parlais français et que le seul Or qui parle français est Camus alors comme j'ai appris quelque mots de grec en prévision d'un voyage scolaire j'essaye de formuler un semblant de réponse.

"oui mer-ci" de ma prononciation maladroite je crois qu'il a compris que je ne parlait pas le grec ou presque.

"Je ... parle fran-çais"il reste immobile pendant un moment a fixer le vide et je me demande ce qu'il peu bien faire. Je comprend qu'il parlait télépathiquement avec Camus quand celui-ci entre dans la pièce et oh que je déteste le froid que la température chute brusquement. Il va surement faire l'interprète. Ma supposition est confirmé quand il commence à me poser des questions en français cette fois.

" **Comment êtes-vous entrer dans le sanctuaire** "

" **Justement je ne l'ai pas trouver** " Pendant qu'il traduit en grec ce que je dis a Saga je repense à ce qui met arrivé.

" **que voulait vous dire** "

Je lui débite mon histoire et il m'écoute avec son expression insensible qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il entré dans la pièce. Il se tourne à nouveau vers Saga et traduis ce que je viens de dire enfin je crois puisqu'il parle trop vite pour que je comprenne quoique se soit.

" **Vous êtes sûr** "

" **oui** " il se contente cette fois que d'un hochement de tête vers Saga. Et il recommence à papoter pendant que je suis assise sur un lit comme une cruche à les regarder sans comprendre un traître mots de ce qu'ils racontent. Après un hochement de tête commun Camus se tourna vers moi.

" **Attenta décidera de votre sors** "

" **D'accord, je vous suis** " Ils semblaient plutôt surpris de mon manque de réaction mais je fis comme si de rien n'était même si au fond je suis terrorisée et puis merde avoir peur ne me servira à rien. Je suis un peu molle sur mes jambes mais je ça s'arrange à peine deux seconde après. Une fois devant les escaliers je leurs lance un regard décourager.

" **je ne pense pas que je peux monter tous ça** " Je crois que Saga à compris ce que je veux dire juste en me regardant parce qu'à ce moment il me prends dans ses bras comme une mariée et ils vont plus vite qu'un humain normal ne peu allé. Je laisse échapper un petit crie lorsqu'il partent ils vont beaucoup trop vite et j'enfouis ma tête dans le torse de Saga et je m'accroche à lui autant que je peux. Heureusement on arrive en quelque secondes en haut même si je ne serais pas contre rester dans ses bras plus longtemps. Je suis tellement embarrassé que je ne m'attarde pas plus dans ses bras. La vérité c'est que j'ai failli pleurer. Je titube un peu au début mais je reprends rapidement mon équilibre. Je les suis en silence et je remercie les dieux que les autres Or ne soient pas là. Je sens une boule se former dans mon estomacs en même tant que les imposantes portes du temple d'Athéna s'ouvre. Et je comprends pourquoi ils veulent tant la protégée elle est tellement forte et divine et en même tant fragile, tout au fond je peux voir une femme, un coeur brisé et un amours grand comme le monde et plus encore. Bon assez de rêverie.

Elle agita son sceptre et un collier avec le signe d'oméga en pendentif.

"Avec ce collier tu pourra parler comprendre et parler le grec puisque tu vas rester ici jusqu'à qu'on trouve ce qui c'est passer. Des objections?"

"Saga comme tu es celui quel connait le plus elle restera avec Kanon et toi"

"Oui ma déesse"

"Trés bien vous pouvez y aller"

"on doit redescendre n'est-ce-pas" Je fit une expression de chien battu ça le fit rire et il me repris dans ses prend SANS me prévenir et je cris quand il partit à la vitesse du son j'imagine parce que je ne peux pas la supporter et je me blottit à nouveau contre son torse. Quand on arriva devant son temple il me déposa parterre et je titube encore mais cette fois je trébuche sur un pierre et m'écrase sur le sol, je grimace alors qu'un sourire amusé apparais sur le visage de mon ' _sauveur'_

 _"Et chouette je viens de me ridiculiser devant mon chevalier d'or culte SUPER"_

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom" et il eu la gentillesse de m'aider à me relever.

"Avril et toi"

"Saga et j'ai un frère jumeau qui s'appelle Kanon"

"super"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a"

"rien juste que ça ne dois pas arriver à tout le monde de marcher normalement dans la rue de tomber dans un trou sans fond, de se retrouver quelque pars en Grèce de tomber sur un homme en armure d'or et d'apprendre que tu es dans le sanctuaire d'une déesse quand j'y pense je peux pas m'empécher de penser qu'il n'y qu'a moi que sa arrive" avec sa je commence à rire. Il me fixe en silence et finit par soupirer et sourire.

"et tu n'arrête pas de me surprendre" Je m'arrête de rire pour lui demander ce qu'il veut dire mais il est déjà entrer dans le temple.


	2. Quel réveille!

Je le suis en courant dans le temple de marbre blanc jusqu'à une porte cachée derrière une colonne.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" Putain Avril ferme là!

"La porte à mes appartements." Maintenant il doit penser que je suis stupide. Il ouvre la porte et me fait entrer

"Merci pour me laisser rester ici" Je me sens vraiment mal en plus d'être gênée j'ai l'impression d'empiété dans sont intimité. À ce moment un homme exactement identique à Saga sauf pour son attitude il courra vers son frère, il s'arrêta net en me voyant.

"Tiens ça fait longtemps que t'a pas ramener de fille."

"Elle reste ici sur ordre d'Athéna."

"Me disais aussi, je m'appelle Kanon et toi"

"Avril et merci de me laisser rester"

"Derien(s) tu aime le gâteau au chocolat"

"Qui n'aime pas le gâteau au chocolat?!"

"Exactement mon point "Sûr ce il attrapa mon bras et m'entraina dans la cuisine je lance un regard a Saga avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

Je me retrouve donc dans la cuisine du temple des gémeaux à dévorer toute sorte de gâteaux et de desserts. Pas que je me plaigne au contraire parce que tout est délicieux, en même temps je raconte toute mon aventure à Kanon.

"Ce qui m'intrigue s'est qui t'a poussée dans ce trou"

"Moi aussi mais je n'est pas eu le temps de me retourner pour voir son visage"

"Parlons de chose plus joyeuse se sera l'anniversaire de Mû la semaine prochaine et on veut lui faire un surprise t'as une idée"

"OUI!"

"Quoi?"

"Il aime les gâteau et le thé non?"

"oui et"

"eh bien on a qu'a faire un buffet que de gâteau genre des plats mais en sucreries et on demande à Shaka pour le thé"

"Pas bête viens avec moi demain on a une réunion pour décider tu leurs proposera ton idée"

"Pas de problème juste viens avec moi sinon je vais me tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre"

"hahah pourquoi est-ce-que je ne suis pas surpris d'entendre ça, bon il faut faire le diner maintenant."

Il a commencer a préparer le diner et je me suis excuser pour aller voir Saga je ne c'est pas pourquoi mais j'ai très envie de le voir il a toujours été mon chevalier préféré même après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer son corps musclé qui semble avoir été sculpté dans la pierre,son odeur enivrante qui me donne envie de... Je rougis a mes pensées plus que déplacées. Quand je le trouve il est assis sûr un rocher qui donne une vue magnifique de la mer. Il avait l'aire tellement coupable et triste que j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui murmurer des mots doux. Je me retiens et va plutôt m'assoir à ses cotés.

"Tout va bien" Il sursaute et me regarde avec un regard surpris et ce pousse pour me faire de la place.

"oui.."

"eh bien on dirais pas"

"Je m'en veux pour tout ce que j'ai infligé au être qui me son le plus chère."

"Mais ils ton pardonné, la seule chose qui te fait culpabiliser ces toi."

"Tu a vraiment une vue simpliste de la vie."

"Peut-être la vie est trop courte pour s'attarder sur les détails." Il ne m'a pas répondu mais je c'est qu'il réfléchissait à ce que je lui avait dit. Je n'y croit toujours pas de la chance que j'ai... Au début je me lamentait de mon manque de bol finalement c'est pas si mal. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Saga il est je n'est pas de mots. Il a les bras autours de ces genoux le regard sur l'horizon et les cheveux au vents. Je sens une bouffé de chaleur me parcourir et mon regard s'adoucir alors que j'ai l'impression de voir un enfant qui a perdu tout c'est repaires.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui et de m'appuyer contre son épaule. La vue est vraiment à couper le souffle, on peut voir la vague ce casser contre les rocher et le soleil se coucher en nous offrant une explosion de couleur. La brise fait voler mes cheveux bruns. Mon coeur a failli exploser quand je sens son bras s'enrouler autour de moi et me raproche de lui. Je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras le sourire au lèvre.

LE LENDEMAIN...

Je sens quelque chose bouger contre moi, c'est chaud, je n'est pas envie de me lever je veux rester encore un moment. Quand j'ouvre finalement les yeux je vois Saga endormie, j'essaye de me redresser mais il me tient par la taille qu-qu-que il s'est tourner et il a maintenant son visage enfouit dans ma poitrine. C'est sans doute le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. Il ouvre les yeux et ses joue deviennent rosées au moment ou il se rends conte de notre position et lâche ma taille, pour s'assoir.

"Désoler je ne voulais pas tu t'étais endormie et je t'es amener dans ta chambre et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'allonger aussi et apparement je me suis endormie. Toute mes excuse."

"No-non ça va c"est pas grave." Et je rougis encore plus en imaginant la scène." Hem on devrait se lever."

"Oui Kanon est surement déjà a l'entrainement." En même temps il se lève ce dirige vers la porte avant de se tourner vers moi.

"Je sui sans la cuisine rejoint moi quand tu sera prête OK."

"Oui pas de problème et... merci de m'avoir déposé." J'ai presque chuchoté le dernière partit mais je suis sure qu'il m'a entendu puisqu'il m'a sourit avant de partir.

Je place une main sur mon coeur qui bat la chamade et je sens le sang me monté au joues. Je me jette sur le lit et enfonce mon visage dans un oreiller pour cacher mes joues. Après quelque bonne respiration je reprends une couleurs encore rose mais ça ira... Je crois bon je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. Sûr ce je sors et me dirige vers la cuisine, j'ai quand même du chercher un peu pour la trouver et c'est finalement grâce a la sublime odeurs d'oeufs brouillé et de bacon que je trouve la pièce. Je souris à moi-même avant d'entrer et d'humer le l'air.

"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner."

"J'espère puisque que tu ne m'as jamais vu cuisiner."

"haha, oui c'est vrai." Mince! Quel imbécile je suis! Je m'installe devant mon assiette et commence à mangé ou plutôt déguster. Ce truc pourrais être sur la carte des plus fameux restaurant français.

"Je vais y aller avant que Kanon vienne me trainer jusqu'à l'arène, ça va aller."

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas." Sur ce il sortit du temple et ce dirige vers l'arène des chevaliers d'ors.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et prends un cahier a dessin et un crayon et de me rendre à la sortit du temple ce qui me donnait une vue vers tousles temples à partir de celui des gémeaux sans oublier le temple d'Athéna. Je commence à les dessiner sans oublier l'adolescente que je dessine toujours dans un coin de mes dessins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fait mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je finis toujours par la dessiner. Cette fois, elle assise sur une des marches du temple des gémeaux la tête dans sa main à regarder l'horizon.

Je me perds dans mes pensées et je repense à mon réveille de ce matin. Je rougis en y repensant. Il était tellement mignon avec son air angélique. Quand je baisse la yeux pour regarder mon dessin je me rends conte que j'avais changer de page et que je dessinais Saga entrain de dormir... ET QUE LA COUVERTURE NE LUI ARRIVE QU'AUX REIN, JE SUIS FOUTUE! Je finis par décider que j'ai assez dessiner pour aujourd'hui. Je me lève, et laisse échapper un cris de surprise.

"AAAAA!" Un enfant avec deux points à la place des sourcils et un énorme sourire malicieux au non... Je la sens pas celle-là!

"Salut je m'appelle Kiki tu t'appelle comment!" Ce gosse est beaucoup trop excité pour son propre bien mais j'en ai bien besoin.

"Avril contente de te rencontrer, tu serais pas l'apprentie de Mû par hasard?"

"Oui comment tu sais?" Merde j'ai gaffé.

"Heu j'ai entendu parler de toi." Quel étrange petit bonhomme?!

* * *

Sacher que Saint Seiya (malheureusement) ne m'appartient pas et que je suis ouverte aux suggestions et aux commentaires constructifs  
et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et que mes chapitre feront ensviron 1500 mots chaque.


	3. La fille qui est tomber du ciel

**DICLAIMER:** Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, il n'y a que le scénario et mes OC qui m'appartiennent. Si vous avez des suggestions laisser les dans les commentaire et sachez que mes chapitre font environ 1500 mots chaque Bonne lecture.

* * *

Kiki est adorable en plus d'être une bombe à énergie, pour être franche j'en avait besoin. Que quelqu'un me fasse rire et oublier le sentiment qui n'arrête pas de grandir dans mon coeur.

"Tu as visité le sanctuaire?"

"Non pas encore puisque je suis arrivée hier."

"C'est rare que des étrangers restent au sanctuaire."

"Ah bon? Allez on va pas ce lamenter tu veux jouer à tag?"

"C'est quoi?"

"C'est un jeu où il y a une personne qui est la tag et elle doit attraper l'autre, l'autre personne doit s'enfuir pour ne pas ce faire attraper on a 15 minute pour attraper la personne lui si tu ne l'as pas attraper c'est elle qui gagne et on recommence mais on échange les rôles."

"SUPER!"

"Tu n'as pas le droit de te téléporter " Il fit la moue mais finit par sourire et accepter. Je commence à courir mais Kiki finit par me rattraper. Mais c'est pas possible de courir aussi vite!

NOTE À MOI-MÊME: Ne jamais jouer à des jeux de vitesse avec un chevalier ou un apprenti chevalier.

Après une heure à jouer à différents jeux Kiki est retourné au temple du Bélier pour son entrainement et Kanon et venu me chercher pour la réunion _"secrète"_  
sur l'anniversaire de Mû.

"j'espère que mon idée va leurs plaire."

"J'en suis sure on aime tous les trucs sucrés, même Deathmask."

"Je sais ..." Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase parce qu'à ce moment quelque chose me tomba dessus et me fis perdre l'équilibre et me fit m'étaler de tout mon long face première. Je sens la chose qui met tomber dessus remuer et finalement ce relever.

Je me relève aussi et me frotte la tête quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois Kanon dévisager la personne qui m'est tomber dessus. Quand je me permet aussi de regarder la fameuse personne " _volante_ " et... C'EST AMBER ou Ambre pour les plus francophone d'entre vous! C'est la meilleur amie de ma soeur, elle est chirurgienne. Je me jette dans ses bras et la serres TRÈS fort.

"Avril _honey,_ _why the hell is there a gold saint and why am I in sanctuary OH MY GOD is Mû here?_ "

"heum Kanon je crois qu'on va devoir aller parler à Athéna."

"Oui on y va." Il resta un moment immobile j'imagine qu'il appelle un autre chevalier et Mû apparu de nul par, il lança un regard interrogatif à Kanon

"Allons voir Athéna nous avons une nouvelle invité." Son regard se pose sur Amber il la prend dans ces bras, j'eu juste le temps de m'accrocher à de Kanon avant qu'il nous téléporte devant les imposantes portes du temple d'Athéna. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner quand je vois la tête d'Ambre... Aussi rouge q'une tomate. La pauvre je la comprend parce que j'ai ressentit la même chose quand Saga m'a porté jusqu'ici, il sentait tellement bon et NONNONNON je ne doit pas penser à ça, *soupir* mon imagination a vraiment besoin de vacance parce que mes pensées commencent à dégénérées. CONCENTRE-TOI AVRIL, concentre-toi!

Je me lance à la suite de Kanon, Mû et Ambre et chasse toutes pensés dérangeantes auquel mon cerveau pourrais pensé dans les dix prochaines minutes. Quand Mû la dépose sur le sol je remarque qu'ils ont tous les deux les joues légèrement rosées mais il n'y a que Kanon et moi qui l'ai remarqué et encore c'est moi qui l'a dit à Kanon. Bon revenons en à Athéna, une fois à l'intérieur je prends note qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce!

"Lady Athéna, veuillez nous excuser de vous déranger mais une autre personne est arrivé au sanctuaire dans les même circonstances expliquées par Avril." Ne me dites pas que ça fait quatre heures qu'elle est assise là à rien foutre, si j'étais elle je considérerais les _dérangements_ comme des bénédictions.

Après avoir pensé un moment elle déclara que Ambre devra resté dans la maison de son signe.

"Quelle est ton signe zodiacal?"

" _Hum i don't speak greek"_

"Je crois qu'il faudrait lui donné le même bijou que vous m'avez donné pour qu'elle puisse vous comprendre."

"Oui bien sûr où avais-je la tête" Une chaine avec un pendentif en forme de masque en sapphire apparu autour de son cou.

"Vous me comprenez maintenant?" On hoche tous la tête en approbation.

"Bon quelle était votre question?"

"Quel est ton signe zodiacal"

"Je suis bélier"

"Très bien Mû elle restera avec toi et Kiki. Des objections?."

"Non Lady Athéna" c'est vachement impressionnant quand ils parlent d'une voix.

Après tout ce bazar partit avec Mû au temple du bélier, (les pauvres il vont devoir se retaper les escaliers), pendant que Kanon et moi nous dirigions vers à la rencontre secrète

 **POV AMBRE**

On descends les marches dans un silence gênant bon je vais essayé de faire la conversation sinon on va rester à ne rien dire pendant tout le trajet.

"heu, tu vis ici depuis combien de temps?" J'aurais pu trouver mieux comme début de conversation c'est vrai. Pitié réponds ou je vais mourir de honte.

"Je suis arrivé ici très jeune comme la plupart d'entre nous"

"Et c'est difficile d'obtenir ton armure"

"Oui, plusieurs ni survive pas."

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était normal."

"J'ai vu trop de morts pour que ça m'attriste encore."

"Si c'est si terrible pourquoi es-tu devenu chevalier."

Avant qu'il puisse répondre nous étions arrivé au temple... et je m'écroule au sol. Il me regarde inquiet.

"Ne vous en faites pas, toutes ces marches étaient un peu trop pour mes jambes."

"Non, j'aurais du vous porter."

Il m'aide à me relever et m'accompagne à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais vivre dans un des temples du zodiaque.


End file.
